In the related art, printers perform a print erasing operation and a printing operation on a rewritable printing medium by applying heat energy to the rewritable printing medium such as a rewritable paper.
The printer erases the print of a rewritable printing medium by pressing a heat roller of an erasing unit to be in pressure contact with the rewritable printing medium and heating the rewritable printing medium by the heat roller. Subsequently, the printer erases the print of another rewritable printing medium.
Accordingly, if one rewritable printing medium, as a print target, is jammed, another rewritable printing medium, as an erasure target, is also affected and the rewritable printing medium as the erasure target stops to be conveyed and erased.